


Did Something Bad

by babytalk



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytalk/pseuds/babytalk
Summary: It wasn't a secret to those attending "Green Bird High" that the new kid was good-looking, seriously too good looking. With his blond hair, stylish outfit, and his overall aura of quiet strength had the girls swoon as the boys scoff at the typical response from their hot and bothered classmates. But, this is high school and nothing can ever just be easy and while we are on the topic of secrets, unwillingly Mark becomes the object of someone's affection but all under a deception. Will it be too late to fix the damage done, or will Mark move on?





	1. Wager

It was a sunny Monday morning, the rays cutting in the blinds to cast it’s light on a slumbering blond. Caressing the skin with a warmth that had the boy slowly come into consciousness, his first thought being “I don’t want to go.”  He gets up anyways relieving himself, hopping in the shower and letting the warm water relax his scattered emotions. It has only been a month since his family decided to move to South Korea for his father’s job depended on it, either relocate or lose the job, the choice was easy.

“Get a grip Mark, it will be okay.” Stepping out of the shower Mark places the towel on his hips and grabs another to dry his hair. He looks himself in the mirror noticing his dark circles are more prominent than ever. With a sigh he goes on his business of brushing his teeth, blow drying his hair until it is silky smooth just the way he likes it. Slathering chap stick all over his lips he steps out of the bathroom bee lining for the closet. Ripped blue jeans, a powder blue hoodie and a white leather jacket is his choice, accessorizing lightly with a silver chain and bracelet he looks himself over satisfied with his look.

Heading downstairs he makes his way to the living room and takes notice of his father sleeping on the couch with his suit disheveled and his loose tie beer bottle in hand. Mark shakes his head in disappointment and understanding, losing the person you love can really destroy a person, he knows that very well. He heads back upstairs grabbing one of his extra blankets and comes quickly to place it over his father’s figure. “ I know you are hurting dad, but hurting yourself won’t make it go away.” With barely restrained tears Mark makes his way to front door grabbing his bag and the keys to his car slamming it shut placing his head on the wheel quietly sobbing, “Dammit.” He doesn’t notice his father looking through the window with the blanket wrapped around his form crying tears of his own, “I’m sorry son…I’ll do better by you.”

Driving up to the school took no longer than 30 minutes, Mark took in all the students bustling around catching up with each other and his nerves kicked in again. As he parked he lowered the volume on the radio and sat there humming along to the radio, 5 minutes passed and he felt his heart and shaking hands calm down a bit. Grabbing his bag and keys he made his way to what would be the beginning of the end to worried to notice the intrigued eyes following his form. After going through the proper channels of making sure he had his locker and class schedule he made his way over to his first class of the day home room. Outside the doors he noticed three other students that were being talked to by what he assumed was the English teacher Mr. Kramer. “Nice of you to join us Mark” Mark didn’t know if the tone was sarcasm or just the way the teacher talked, but looking at his deadpan expression has Mark thinking it was the ladder. “So Peniel, Sana, Rosa, and Mark as foreigners here at “Green Bird” we want to make sure that you feel at ease in this new environment, you were all placed in my home room since you can all speak English so it can be easier if you need something. I hope I can be of some to help to all of you so don’t be afraid to come to me with any questions or worries okay?”

All the classmates nodded and were told by the teacher that he will call them in one by one and they will introduce themselves to the classroom, last and first name and something interesting about them. “Great, it wouldn’t be high school without embarrassing the new kids” thought Mark. As Mr.Kramer was outside talking to the foreigners inside the classroom from a mile away you could hear the hyena laugh coming from the Captain of the fencing team as he kept teasing Jaebum who jutted his jaw in annoyance. “Shut up Jackson and listen to me!” exclaims Jim “ the new girl Sana she’s mine so don’t go around charming the pants off of her like you do to every girl in this damn school.”

“Jim don’t sweat it man, off-limits got it. But, if she comes up to me wanting a piece of the Wang that’s not my fault.” Jackson says with a smirk decorating his face that leaves Jim seething as he remembers the girl hanging off of Jackson now was his crush ever since 5th grade. Jackson only flirted with her and nothing else, but Jim couldn’t help but think that he would love to punch that stupid smirk off his face. “You think everybody wants you don’t you Jackson?” Jackson only arches an eyebrow in response the smirk still ever present on his face. “Fine how about a wager I pick the person you have to make fall for you, and I’ll give you the keys to “Red,” what you think about that?”. “You are telling me if I make the person of your choosing fall for me you’ll give me your Lamborghini Veneno? This will be too easy, I’m down hahaha.” Jaebum can’t help but roll his eyes at his loud friend taking notice of the dark expression forming on the other’s face, “What’s in it for you though Jim what would you want?”

“I have full access to your Jet plane and pilot for a year, whenever I want to use it it’s mine no exceptions.” Jackson rolls his eyes honestly if he wanted to he could just ask his father for the Lambo, but ever since he pissed him off two months ago for throwing that party without permission that led to the dragon statue that has been in the family for generations being destroyed he was kind of on a leash. “Fine you’re on, it will make the beginning of this school year interesting.” As they shake on it the teacher walks in introducing the new students one by one. “Damn Sana is a looker” says Jackson that has Jim burying his nails into his palm to not just pummel Jackson then and there. “So when are you going to choose this person I have to sweep of their feet hmmm?

“And the last stud-”

“Whoever comes in that door.”

“-ent comes from America, Mark.”

 

 


	2. Piece of Cake

“You have got to be kidding me a guy Jim! A guy?! When did I agree that I would try to get a damn guy to like me!” hissed Jackson under his breath, his nostrils flaring at his obvious anger. Jim chuckles pleased that he was able to affect the ever in control Jackson Wang.

 

“I wasn’t planning on it. I just said whoever walks in that door and remember I said pick the person never did I specifically say girl so… do you want to continue or throw in the towel now J-flawless?” Jim stifled his joyous laugh at seeing Jackson so distraught at the idea of making the new guy fall for him. Jackson glared at him and then shifted his attention to the boy Mark appreciating that he was handsome, but the fact still remained that he was all man.

 

“I’m Mark Tuan and I specialize in martial arts tricking and dance.” Anyone could see that Mark was evidently uncomfortable with all the attention on him, however his soft voice and reddening ears made him that more charming. With a chorus of sighs and isn’t he so cute and sweet coming from the girls in the room Mark just wanted the earth to swallow him. “Okay Mark you may take a sweet next to Jaebum before you start a commotion,” the girls in the class giggled at the teachers remark “Jae raise your hand.” Jaebum waves unbothered, Mark makes his way over thankful that he no longer has to make a fool of himself in front of the class.

 

Not once has Jackson’s eyes parted ways with the man in question, his mind telling him how stupid it would be if he went along with it, but one look at Jims victorious smile has Jackson replicating a smile of his own that instantly makes Jim frown. “You’re on Jim, piece of cake.” Jackson blows Jim a kiss that has the jock grimace in disgust, “ well see Wang”. Jackson’s eyes trail over to Mark taking notice of every detail of to the soft blond hair glowing because of the sunlight peeking in, his perfect skin which has Jackson impressed and jealous at the same time “what high school kid doesn’t go through the bad skin phase, lucky bastard.” Next he takes notice of the eyes and lips but stops himself quickly thinking to himself that if he keeps on staring he might come up with a poem that reads “with lips redder than a budding rose.”

 

“Jackson!” startled out of his thoughts Jackson looks over to the bothered teacher “ I asked you a question but it seems like Mark is more interesting than what I have to say.” Everyone laughs and Mark looks to Jackson their eyes meeting for a second before Mark looks away his expression unbothered but his red ears peeking through his locks say otherwise. Jackson is annoyed at the remark, especially since it was insinuated in front of the class that he was ogling the new guy. “Please Mr. Kramer anything and anyone is more interesting than what you have to say” Jackson says leaning back in his chair trying to get a high-five from Jinyoung to which the latter just responds with a are you serious face. “Hilarious, and since you’re in a funny mode take it to detention for a whole week after school, are we clear Jackson.”

 

“Crytsal.”

 

As the bell rang Jackson was already in win the bet mode making his way over quickly to Mark to start making a good impression on him, but he was cut off by the other new guy Peniel. “Mark what class do you have next?’ looking up peeking through his bangs Mark is surprised that anyone is talking to him but he swiftly replies “Math with Mrs. Jung.” Jackson looks at his own schedule having over heard the pair and thinks “perfect, got class with the pretty boy.”

 

“Excuse me?” says Mark standing up from his desk looking at Jackson unamused and with obvious discontent. Jackson’s eyes almost bulge out of his sockets scolding himself for being so stupid and saying what he said out loud. “Call me pretty boy again and I’ll leave you looking pretty ugly are we clear?” To say Jackson was shocked was an understatement, as first impressions go Mark seemed very docile and soft, but the hard glare directed his way has caught him off guard and left him literally speechless. Jinyoung and Jaebum are just snickering, watching the scene unfold with gleeful eyes that someone was able to shut Jackson up. As Mark is ready to turn around and make his way to class he bumps into someone’s hard chest.

“It’s your first day in school and you are already making threats Mark? That just won’t do, you’ll be joining Jackson this whole week too, let’s see if that behavior of yours changes.” Mark is ready to say something but the teacher just walks away before he has the chance. Angry, Mark grabs his stuff quickly and gets out as soon as possible before he does something else he regrets, Peniel trails after him to make sure he’s okay.

“Jacksoooonnnn…” Jaebum waves his hand in front of  Jackson’s face trying to get him to react but the other just stands there like a statue. Jinyoung smacks him in back of the head which brings Jackson back from his reverie.

 “Ooow!!! what the hell Jinyoung!”

“Well at least your back now, it seems like this Mark is not one to mess with. I suggest you stop this stupid bet you have going on with Jim. Not only is it stupid, but nothing good can come out of it. Jackson your smarter than this, why did you agree with Jim to do this?”

“I don’t know, Jim just bothers me and this will show him that he should stop trying so much to see me fall from my pedestal.”

“So this is to teach a lesson to Jim? Or is there something else to this?”

“I’m just putting Jim in his place Jinyoung nothing more and nothing less.” With those final words Jackson makes his way out of the classroom.

“Jaebum why didn’t you talk Jackson out of it? You know he listens to you.”

“I didn’t think he was actually going to go through with it, I’ll talk to him later he is in way over his head with this one.” Jinyoung smiles up at him hopeful that JB will get Jackson to reconsider.

 

Running through the hallways Jackson is looking for Mark and spots him easily thanks to his shock of blond hair, he’s thankful that the other kid Peniel isn’t there. “Hey!” Jackson grabs a hold of Mark’s wrist with a strong grip halting him, “what was that all about pretty boy?” Mark tries to get out of Jackson’s grasp but the other tightens it with a bruising grip. “I said never to call me that again didn’t I? Now let me go you asshole!”

 

“I won’t let you go until you hear me o—uffff” Jackson doubles over as the wind is knocked out of him with a fierce punch. “I warned you didn’t I?  now stay away from me!” Jackson is staring at the pristine tiled floor in shock at being punched, and was it a good one. “What the hell” he coughs out as he tries to regain his breath. Jackson can’t believe it, he always gets along with everyone but this guy right from the get go has a problem with him. Jackson thinks to himself “I won’t be calling him pretty boy anymore that’s for sure.”

 

“Your late Jackson, hurry up and take a seat.” Jackson refrains from rolling his eyes at Mrs. Jung and takes a seat next to Nayeon. He looks over to Mark who is by the window, his small face resting on his delicate hand as he stares wistfully at the rustling trees. Jackson notices that Mark’s wrist is colored purple and he instantly feels guilty knowing that he placed those prints there “good one Jackson.”

After a long day at school Jackson heads over to class room B-12 ready for his detention, normally Jackson would just ditch since the principal is such a kiss ass to his father and would do anything to keep the Wang’s happy, but this time he goes in with a plan in mind. When he walks in he notices that Mark is the only other student there his head on the desk as he reads a spider-man comic book. “Okay Jackson remember just be cool.” He walks in determined and takes a seat next to Mark slamming his bag on the table to get his attention, but the other doesn’t react at all and continues to read. Jackson is tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently at being ignored. He continues to tap but stops abruptly and get a paper from his bag writing something quickly and launching it accurately at the page Mark is reading. Mark look’s over annoyed picking up the piece of paper and shooting it in the trash that was about five desks away. “Impressive” Jackson admits in his head. He quickly gets another piece of paper and launches it at Marks head. “What is wrong with y- No talking!” Quickly Mark shuts up and looks at Jackson with murder in his eyes as the boy seems to always be getting him in trouble. Jackson pulls out another piece of paper and with permanent marker and huge letter he writes “Truce, I surrender.” Mark looks at him as if he grew another arm out of his head. Now with Mark’s attention he writes again quickly “can you please just read the note.” Reluctantly Mark open’s the letter and proceeds to read.

 

“I am sorry that I called you pretty boy I didn’t mean it in a malicious manner, honestly. It just so happens to be a fact that you are in fact those words, but I’ll stop if it makes you uncomfortable. I just wanted to get to know you better considering we share the same interest in tricking and dancing, but obviously I am a pig head and made such a crappy impression and I can’t help but feel really bad. So I am sorry, I hope you can accept my apology  and if we can start over. My name is Jackson what’s yours?”

 

Mark looks at him with suspicion and uncertainty, Jackson can’t help but feel unsure if he is coming across sincerely or like the big phony he is being right now. Mark takes out a pen and writes something, crumbles up the paper and throws it directly to Jackson’s face. The other is stunned but opens the paper and reads “Mark.”

 

“Okay boys your free for today,” Mrs. Jung walks out not even sparing the boys a glance.

“So Mark since your new and all would you like if I showed you around I’ll even buy you lunch what do you say?”

“Ummm are you usually this ummm persistent with strangers?”

“Typically no but I feel really bad for the misunderstanding and behaving like a total asshole in the hallway. So please say yes and make this Chinese man happy.”

“ummm…”

“Pretty please?” he says grabbing Mark by the arm staring up at him with puppy eyes.

“You really don’t care about personal space do you?”

“Not necessarily, so yes right?”

“Fine Wang, but please let go of me.” Jackson removes his hands from the slim arm noting the boys neck looks flushed. Jackson can’t help but smirk at thinking that he at least has some effect on the boy.

“Piece of cake.”


	3. Little Problem

As they are making their way out of school Mark feels extremely out of his depth, he’s a loner by choice so walking beside Jackson has him feeling uncomfortable. So many thoughts are racing through Marks’ mind and he just wishes he could turn off his brain.

 

Jackson gives a sideway glance to Mark thinking to himself that Mark carries himself with graceful poise, he looks at his face and sees a somber expression which is so confusing because he seems to be glowing at the same time.

“So Mark why did you leave America to come to Korea?”

“…”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“…”

“How many years have you practiced tricking? Can I see some of your moves”

“...”

“What did you have in mind for lunch? Are you even familiar with Korean cuisine?”

“…”

 

“Please say something Mark you are driving me crazy,” hiding an amused smile at blatantly ignoring Jackson he responds “why do you ask so many questions?”

 

“Well why don’t you answer any?” Jackson huffs and crosses his arm like a petulant child who is being denied their favorite toy. “Maaaarkkkk, stop being mean to me,” the boy pouts and Mark has half a mind to smack the other for his bratty attitude.

 

“How old are you Jackson?”

 

Jackson momentarily paused hearing his father say those exact words countless times, always looking at him as if he were still a sniveling child. He couldn’t help but compare his jokester attitude with Mark’s calm demeanor. “I’m sure father Wang would have loved to have him as a son rather than me.”

 

“Jackson?” Mark waves his hand in front of the others face to get his attention “you spaced on me.”

 

“I’m sorry I was just thinking about what we should do… hmmm does the mall sound good to you then maybe some other time I can show you the bells and whistles of  this magical land.”

 

“Okay sure… I brought my car though did you drive here too?”

 

“Well don’t worry about it you could just leave it here in the school I’ll have my driver’s meet me at the mall hand him off your key and he can take it to your place.”

 

“Jackson that really isn’t necessary I can drive over there, just lead the way and Ill follow, more simple that way don’t you think?”

 

“As you wish Mark.” Jackson delivers a blinding smile but in the back of his mind he is dreading spending the day with this wall of a guy, “Ughhh I should just quit now.” But before he can think of an excuse to get out of this “date” he sees Jim by his car sliding down his sunglasses and staring at him with a stupid smirk that has his blood boiling “just follow my lead.”

 

As they enter the mall there is no denying the awkward atmosphere surrounding the boys, how Mark feels anxious and all those taunts of his boring personality come to mind. While the other boy feels out of his depth, considering this outing is just a façade of his real intentions. But, before any of the boys drown in their own thoughts they are brought back to the present by a tiny whimper.

Mark notices first as he looks down and sees a young boy who has fallen after bumping into his leg. The little boy remains on the floor sniveling and looking completely lost and scared. Automatically Mark’s heart breaks from the cries of the toddler, he bends down quickly trying to grab the attention of the poor boy. Jackson is just left by the sidelines looking completely lost himself with the situation.

 

“Hey now, it’s okay little one please don’t be scared.” Mark smiles reassuringly as he locks eyes with the small boy and the baby throws himself at Mark holding him tightly around his neck. Mark is shocked but he returns the hold just as fervently hoping that he at least is of some comfort to the boy. He rubs soothing circles behind the boys back happy that the loud cries have just turned to small hiccups. “There there…” Mark sits the boy on his lap wiping away the tears and snot with his sleeves, Jackson can’t help but grimace at the dirty act, but at the same time he feels touched by Marks tenderness. He holds the boys soft cheek succeeding in completely calming the boy down. “Are you lost? You don’t know where mommy and daddy are?” The boys nods his head up and down ardently burying his face in the blonds neck his tiny hands holding tightly onto Marks hoodie. “Oh honey it will be okay we will help you find them okay? What’s your name?” Mark stands up with the toddler rocking him gently to keep him feeling safe. “Jac-k-son.”

 

Mark looks up to Jackson with a smile at the coincidence. “Well my friend here is called Jackson too would you like to say hi to him?” Mark smiles down at the boy weeding him out of his scared state and making him curios of the other male. “Big Jackson say hi to little Jackson,” big Jackson smiles unsure of how to interact with the boy when all of a sudden they hear shouting.

 

“Jackson!!! Jackson oh god Jackson!!!!!” the person yelling bends over out of breath and violently taking in air. As he looks up he sees two figures walking towards him, one with his little brother in arms.

 

“Oh god Jackson” he takes him quickly into his arms squeezing him tightly relieved at having his little brother back. Toddler Jackson rubs circles behind the teenagers back similarly to how Mark was soothing him and the other can’t help but smile gratefully at seeing the scene before him. Jackson looks at him stunned at the serene expression on Mark’s face, he pegged him for a cold and shrewd guy, but now he sees there is more behind the American.

 

“Pretty saved me big brother,” Mark blushes at the boys words and big Jackson slightly chuckles at the sweet boys innocence. “Don’t tell me you are going to punch him in the stomach to Mark” Mark’s face heats up some more at the comment and nudges Jackson hard in his chest and the other wheezes out a rough cough “owwww.”

 

“Very,” the teen looks at Mark with stars in his eyes while the latter just stares at the floor, every inch of his skin tainted crimson. Jackson clears his throat annoyed at being ignored as the other two are lost in their own universe.

 

“I’m sorry, I mean my name is Shownu and yours?” Shownu extends a hand to Mark but he is intercepted. “Hi and Im Jackson,” Jackson grips Shownu’s hand tighly a display of dominance imminent in Wang’s fiery eyes. “Oh hi,” Shownu grips even tighter not backing down at the other’s display of strength. If this were an anime you could see the electricity between the two boys as they crush the bone in their hands in the process of showing who is stronger. Mark places his hand over theirs removing them gently from each other his hand remaining on Jacksons warm one. Jackson tries to ignore how his heart skipped a beat at the touch.

 

“Nice to meet you Shownu, I’m so happy that you found little Jackson here,” Mark comes in closer tickling the belly of the little boy that has him squirming and giggling in his brother’s hold. Shownu’s eyes never leave Mark’s form, an action that does not go unnoticed by Jackson.

 

“You have to let me thank you somehow for taking care of my baby brother.”

 

“Oh no no no that’s not necessary.” Mark stammers as he holds on to his sleeve a nervous tick of his that he has ever since he was a child.

 

“No I insist, you have to let me repay you for your kindness. If it’s not for me do it for Jack Jack.”

 

As if on cue little Jack makes grabby hands at Mark bringing him close for a tight hug, the act however makes Mark extremely anxious considering he is now pressed against Shownu’s chest.

 

“My pretty.”

 

“It looks like little Jackson has developed a little crush on you Mark,” Shownu smiles ever so charmingly. “ So what do you say this Saturday evening my place? There is this recipe I’ve been dying to whip up and who better than you to try it. What do you say Mark?”

Mark never works under pressure so he just nods his head in a silent agreement.

 

“Perfect just give me your number and I’ll pick you up.”

 

“See you Saturday Mark.”

 

“Bye pretty!!!”  

 

Mark just stares at the retreating figures waving bye to them a small smile on his face.

 

“Finally, I thought they were never going to leave,” Mark glares at him and Jackson throws his hands up in surrender “kidding, I am kidding Mark geesh relax.”

 

“You were really sweet with that kid, I didn’t picture you being that… sweet.”

 

“He’s a child Jackson I’m sure even you would have done anything you can to calm him down. In fact I know you would have, I could tell you wanted to ease little Jackson.”

 

Jackson blinks rapidly shocked at the others keen perception, he did want to comfort the little boy but he felt like Mark handled the situation better, better than he could have anyways.

 

“You had it under control, besides I liked seeing this softer side of you.”

 

Marks ears pink up at the remark and Jackson can’t help but feel like it got hot all of a sudden.

 

“Okay enough of the chit chat, it’s time for me to kick your ass.”

 

“…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any mistakes, if any :)


	4. Subtle Realizations

“You are going to kick my ass? I’d love to see you try Jackson?”

 

The two boys made their way to the arcade feeling pumped to get started and be crowned the champ.

 

They were arguing about which game to play and they decided on three different games. A shooting game, air hockey, and last but not least basketball. Mark won at the shooting game, Jackson won at air hockey and now they are at the last event, shooting hoops.

 

“Well, I hope you like losing Markie, no one ever beats me at this game.” Jackson says with  a cocky smirk which results in Mark rolling his eyes at the others "confidence."

 

“Oh no what should I do? I’m sooo sooo scawed,” Jackson was taken aback at the sudden aegyo attack even if Mark was just using that tone to mock him, he couldn’t help but think that it was really adorable. How he made himself look smaller and had a small pout on his usually tight lipped grimace. Jackson gulped and had to stop himself from cooing at Mark and squishing him in his arms.

 

He shakes the thoughts as quickly as they made their way into his mind “ready to lose Mark?”

 

“Yes, I’m ready to see you lose Jackson.”

 

Damn Jackson thinks as Mark hit an all-time high-score actually beating his previous score. Jackson was sweating it but he was trying his best to keep it cool, he needed to win because he always wins. As he was shooting hoops he noticed that there was only thirty seconds left but he was way behind so he only did the rational thing.

 

“What the hell?!” Mark exclaims as Jackson climbs on top of the game and starts fisting the hoop as fast as he can to rack up his points. Mark is left dumbstruck, but suddenly he starts laughing out loud clutching onto his stomach and jumping up and down at the display before his eyes. “Jackson ge- get down from there hahahaha.” Mark is literally on the floor as Jackson is now using his head to get more points, still holding onto his stomach and laughing so loud that he attracts a crowd. As the people see what all the fuss is about everyone starts cracking up at Jackson’s antic’s.

 

“Hey!!! Get down from there you punk!!!”

 

Jackson is snatched by a mall cop but he resists jumping over the cop and takes Marks hand in his own laughing his head off as he sees the portly mall cop trying to catch up with them. “Come get me pudgy!” They run until they finally make it to an exit and they stop when they no longer see the poor man who was running with all his might trailing them.

 

“Really Jackson I can’t believe you did that?”

 

“Hey I didn’t hear you telling me to stop, in fact if I recall you were laughing your little head off weren’t you Markie? It was so adorable how you giggle when you laugh.”

 

Mark blushes a deep red and Jackson quite likes how the blond changes colors, sometimes a light blush or like now where he tries to hide his red face by looking away.

 

“You know Mark you are nothing like I made you out to be. I mean at first I thought you were some pret- I mean fragile guy, then I thought you were pretty cold. But, today I see that you are a quiet guy by nature, but you are hiding yourself with your silence, I’m not sure why or maybe I’m just being presumptuous by stating this. Look what I want to say is I actually had fun with you today… and I totally kicked your ass in that basketball game.”

 

Mark was just listening to Jackson, there was some truth to what Jackson was saying. He remains silent to go unnoticed, he likes being a loner no problems ever came from that. His quiet nature always had others making fun of him taunting him by calling him a wall, that he was boring or that he thought he was above everyone else and that’s why he didn’t talk to them. So it was easy for Mark to just keep to himself and his thoughts. Mark looked at Jackson directly in his eyes leaving the man almost want fidgeting on the spot from the intensity of the stare.

 

“There is more to someone than what they make you see. You are the same as me aren’t you Jackson? Acting tough and being loud because you need the attention, you want no need people to like you and who doesn’t like a funny guy right? But there is more to the funny guy...isn't there?”

 

As Jackson was about to say something Marks phone rings and he makes a motion that he is going to take the call.

 

“Yes fath-“

 

“Maaark! Where the… Where the hell are you?!!! It’s late and school finished hours ago!” Mark looks up at the sky blanketed by stars sighing at the obvious drunken tone of his father.

 

“I’m heading home now don’t worry, but please don’t dri-“

 

“Get yourself back here son! This house is a mess and you need to clean it up!!!” Mr.Tuan looks at the living room and how everything is in disorder with broken glass decorating the floor and everything is in a disarray thanks to his drunken tirade. He clicks leaving Mark on the other line distraught and at a loss. All the while Jackson can clearly make out that Marks father was definitely drunk by the slurred and loudness of his voice. Mark takes a deep breath before turning around to meet Jackson’s curios eyes.

 

“I actually had a great time with you Jackson, it started out horrible I must admit but you’re not so bad.” Besides, Mark steps in closer leaning in close to Jackson’s ear and whispers “I’m the winner.” He looks at Jackson with a small smile before he walks away waving goodbye to the other who is just standing there frozen.

 

“B-Bye Mark see you tomorrow!” Jackson doesn’t pay attention to how his heart beat picked up the pace and speeds off into the night trying to think of anything but Mark.

 

* * *

 

The next day in class if you ask Jackson he would never admit that he was anticipating to see Mark again, but as home run was reaching to an end it was obvious that Mark was not going to come to school that day. Jackson can’t help but think back at the phone call Mark had with his father thinking that something must have happened. “ _Why do you even care, just get the guy to fall for you and you win nothing more nothing less_.”

 

As Jackson was scolding himself for thinking about the boy…speak of the devil.

 

“It’s nice of you to join us Mark, already on your second day of school you manage to come tardy. I hope this doesn’t happen-” Mr. Kramer wasn’t even able to finish his sentence as he was cut off effectively by the principal.

 

“Mr. Kramer please excuse Mark he was helping his younger brother enroll, he just came to America last night, he was in a big competition over there called “Break the Stage.”  He actually won first place and gained some notoriety in the press including his new school “Green Bird High.” So take it easy on Mark he was just being a good older brother, got it Mr. Kramer.”

 

“Yes principal Jung, I understand.”

 

“Great, have a great day students.”

 

With nothing else said he takes a seat next to Jaebum his hands over his ears as he feels them burning hot from being put on the spot like that.

 

“Well then?! Everybody get back to doing homework!” It was obvious that Mr. Kramer was livid at being talked down to by the Principal, his stony face and piercing eyes were a dead giveaway anyways.

 

Everybody was looking up secretly on their phone who Mark’s younger brother was and it was true there was a huge buzz on Yugyeom, you could even see his dance videos which had millions of views.

 

As the bell rang everyone made a bee line to Mark, but Jackson was quicker and quickly grabbed him by the arm to escape the horde of students flocking his way. They made their way to math class catching their breath only until they reached their seats.

 

“Thank you Jackson.” Mark gives him an appreciative smile and Jackson wipes of the sweat dripping down his forehead. “No problem Mark,” he returns the smile back for it was impossible against such radiance.

 

They make it to lunch and Jackson offers Mark if he wants to sit with him and the gang to which Mark rejects because he wants to find his brother and make sure he is adjusted. Jackson didn’t take no for an answer and said they would both find him and he could sit with his squad once they find him. Mark rejected uncharacteristically shy but Jackson insisted linking their arms together and making their way to the throng of students. In no time they spot the teen.

 

“Yugyeommie” Marks says sweetly as he sees his brother coming towards him hugging the tall teen in a warm embrace. Jackson thinks it’s super cute how even if Mark is the hyung compared to his brother he looks like the maknae. The tall teen just hugs his brother back his cheeks blushing at his brothers sweet affection.

 

“Hyung~” he whines in a high pitched voice that has Mark giggling at his brother’s cute complaining. “Okay Yuggy ill stop, who’s this?” Mark diverts his attention to a boy with black and red colored hair who Mark noticed was laughing with his brother earlier.

 

“ _Jesus what did this kid eat?_ ” Jackson can’t help but be a little jealous at how tall Marks brother is, unknowingly even standing up straighter to gain a few more inches.

 

“Oh this is BamBam, I met him in home run. Bam Bam this is my brother Mark.”

 

“Wasss up brooo?” Bam Bam wastes no time in saying hi to Mark in his own unique way.

 

“And who’s this?” Mark looks at Jackson. getting nervous at introducing Jackson to his brother.

 

“Oh this is Jackson, Jackson meet my baby brother Yugyeom.”

 

“Maaarrrrk~ I’m not a baby anymore” Yugyeom jumps up and down in place as he nudges his brother for teasing him in front of his new friend. Mark only giggles for he loves pushing his younger brothers buttons and only ruffles the tall teens hair as an apology. Jackson doesn’t know why he keeps getting surprised with Mark, every pre-judgment he made of him always gets debunked and he learns something new about the blond. I mean who knew that Mark would be such a softie underneath that tough exterior? Jackson notices however that Yugyeom is looking at him wearily, bowing to him properly but not convinced of the person in front of him. Jackson feels a sweat coming on as he feels the younger brother senses his intentions of befriending Mark, but he convinces himself that it is all in his head.

 

“Sooo- Nice reunion but I’m starving come on Mark, Yugyeom, Bam Bam, come on and meet the gang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going. But... woop there it is. Yes, Yugyeom came out of nowhere as Mark's bro but oh well lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim. Might go in a bit deeper and darker with this one as the story develops.


End file.
